Hand sanitizer dispensers are increasingly being placed in indoor facilities, such as retail store and supermarket entrances, business lobbies, airport gates and hospital service desks. Proprietors of such indoor facilities provide these hand sanitizer dispensers as a benefit to their customers to encourage cleanliness inside the facilities and reduce the spread of pathogens. However, to date, hand sanitizer dispensers have not been as prevalently offered in outdoor public locations, in part, due to the difficulty in controlling abusive use of the dispensers (e.g., excessive use, by passersby and non-customers, etc.) and the need to environmentally harden the dispensers. In particular, fuel pump dispensers at gas stations are an ideal environment to offer hand sanitizer dispensers. Due to heavy use, fuel pump handlers tend to be extremely dirty. What is needed as a fuel pump dispensers that includes a hand sanitizer dispenser.